Quédate
by Sari Hatake
Summary: La relación entre Shikamaru y Shikadai no era como cualquier relación entre padre e hijo, pero Shikamaru siempre estará con su hijo y más cuando su pequeño tenga una pesadilla. —Quédate…—susurró Shikadai en sus sueños... Momento familiar entre Shikamaru y Shikadai.


**N** aruto © **M** asashi **K** ishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **Q** uedate

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru Nara, uno de los ninjas más inteligentes que posee la aldea oculta entre las hojas, no era muy bueno para expresar las emociones ni mucho menos entender situaciones fáciles; él prefería ocultarlos o evitar las situaciones problemáticas. Sin embargo Shikamaru es inteligente y es la mano derecha del séptimo Hokage, por lo tanto, puede manejar perfectamente la situación y más cuanto se trata de interactuar con él; Shikadai, su único hijo, era… Tan parecido a él, perezoso con toques de sinceridad como su madre.

Temari fue a visitar a sus hermanos y él se tuvo que quedar con su mini clon—con la única diferencia en los ojos—, la relación que tenía con su hijo era extraña, igual como su padre, no era relación demasiado amorosa pero tampoco esperaba de eso, al fin a cabo tener ese tipo de relación es parte de la familia Nara.

Suspiró cansadamente desde su cama, ya había llegado la hora de dormir y aunque no hizo casi nada, estaba demasiado agotado. Su hijo no era realmente un dolor de muelas, pero…

— ¡Aaahh!

El gritó apareció de repente, era el gritó de su hijo. Shikamaru se levantó rápidamente de su cama, corrió hacia la habitación de Shikadai; cuando observó la puerta mandó al diablo los modales y entró precipitadamente. Shikamaru formuló un sello en espera de un enemigo, pero no vio a ningún enemigo, solo a su hijo despierto y soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

— ¿Una pesadilla?—preguntó con pereza y sueño el Nara mayor, el niño de seis años solo asistió la cabeza y no pudo ruborizarse. Sí, intentar ser fuerte enfrente de los demás es parte de la herencia del clan Nara.

Suspiró cansadamente y se rascó la nuca. Otra situación problemática. Entonces se acercó a la cama de su hijo, se sentó lo más como posible y colocó su mano derecha en la pequeña cabeza de su hijo.

— ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó con tono de preocupación, Shikamaru no era demasiado bueno con los sentimientos, es cierto, pero es hijo y eso no se podía ocultar—. ¿Fue muy fea?

El niño no dijo nada por unos minutos, sollozó y dirigió su mirada al rostro de su padre.

—No te irás, ¿verdad?

Shikamaru no podía evitar sorprender, jamás creyó que si hijo soñará eso. Su muerte. Bueno, la muerte es la mala compañía de cualquier persona que decide ser un ninja, ningún ninja se salva de este destino por mucho que se haga fuerte. El Nara mayor lo sabía a la perfección, él probablemente moriría pronto como lo hizo su sensei o su padre; es algo que no podía decidirlo y que si eso sucedería, su familia lo tendría que aceptarlo. Aun así, escuchar eso de su hijo le produjo nudos en su garganta.

—Shikadai…—empezó hablar, esto es realmente problemático—… No puedo prometer que viviré por siempre—el mini Shikamaru escuchó con atención las palabras de su padre—… Pero, haré lo posible para vivir mucho tiempo.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó con duda Shikadai, calmando un poco su llanto.

— En serio.

—Que problemático—dijo Shikadai limpiando sus mejillas.

Shimakaru no pudo evitarse reírse, le revolvió el cabello negro de su hijo y dijo:

—Sí, es muy problemático.

—Yo… —murmuró Shikadai sin evitar sonrojarse, Shikamaru alcanzó a escucharlo—… este… me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo hasta que me duerma—terminó de hablar el pequeño—. Por favor, papá.

Shikamaru pestañó. Suspiró para después alzar las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente.

—Vale, no es tan problemático.

Shikadai se volvió acomodar en su cama más tranquilo, Shikamaru acarició con delicadeza la cabeza del niño y vio como el pequeño intentaba dormir. Después de un rato, el menor se durmió. Shikamaru lo veía, formulando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y quitó su mano en la cabeza del otro.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme.

Pero antes de irse, Shikadai aún no dormía completamente y tomó la mano de su padre para que no se fuera. El perezoso Nara volteó a ver al durmiente, el pequeño se durmió sosteniendo su mano.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco y dejó escapar un suspiro por quinta vez.

Hoy sería una noche muy larga.

—Quédate…—susurró Shikadai en sus sueños.


End file.
